


Le cinque fasi

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Dio, non ti sopporto.»«Tranquillo, il sentimento è reciproco.»





	Le cinque fasi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno e non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.
> 
> Alzi la mano chi non ha esultato per l'arrivo di Uros a Trento! Io ne sono stata entusiasta. <3  
> La storia è ambientata in questa stagione che sta per cominciare.  
> Buona lettura, spero. ;)

_(Negazione)_

«Insomma ci siamo rimasti io e te.»

«Già.»

«E Chiappa.»

«E Chiappa.»

Il silenzio al PalaTrento faceva da padrone, nel primo giorno di allenamento con la nuova squadra.

Simone e Pippo erano seduti a gambe incrociate sotto rete, divisi soltanto dalla linea bianca che spiccava sull’arancione del taraflex.

«Quando arrivano?»

«Tra poco.»

L’aria era pregna di aspettativa, ma più che altro di malinconia, per quella squadra che doveva ricostruirsi. Simone incrociò lo sguardo del compagno sorridendo appena e dandogli un colpetto alla gamba con la scarpa.

«Hai appena fatto invasione, stai attento.»

«Stupido.»

Pippo ridacchiò, mentre afferrava il pallone dalle mani dell’altro e lo faceva girare su un dito. Non passò molto prima che Simone, con un colpo della mano, facesse volare via la palla verso le sedie a bordo campo. Lanza lo fissò con aria irritata e stava per dire qualcosa, quando fu interrotto dal brusio proveniente dal corridoio che portava al campo.

Un sorridente Angelo Lorenzetti comparve in testa al gruppo, una fila di divise tutte uguali che camminavano dietro di lui, guardandosi attorno e parlottando, ambientandosi nel nuovo palazzetto.

«Su ragazzi, presentatevi in fretta che cominciamo a lavorare.» esclamò l’allenatore battendo le mani «E poi non c’è niente di meglio che conoscersi direttamente sul campo.»

Simone si alzò e raggiunse il gruppo, asciugandosi i palmi delle mani sulla divisa, quando sentì una pacca sulla spalla e si voltò, trovandosi davanti Uros Kovacevic che lo guardava con aria compiaciuta, le labbra piegate in un sorriso accennato, l’altro braccio posato sulle spalle di Eder Carbonera.

«Finalmente ci incontriamo, Giannelli.»

Simone lo fissò, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, interdetto da quel “finalmente” che non condivideva del tutto. Gli occhi si spostarono verso Carbonera e il palleggiatore deglutì, vedendo al posto del blu della Diatec, il verde-oro del Brasile.

Percepì la presenza di Lanza accanto a lui, il saluto a Uros che lo ignorò completamente, concentrato com’era su Simone. Fece una smorfia e incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando i capelli biondo platino fare a pugni con la barba nera appena troppo lunga e si chiese come un personaggio del genere si sarebbe ritagliato un posto nella squadra. La _sua_ squadra.

«Lo conosci Eder, vero?»

Simone respirò profondamente, cercando di nascondere la propria irritazione, mentre allungava la mano verso quella di un Eder imbarazzato e la stringeva.

«Stavo facendo amicizia con l’altro oro della squadra.» esclamò Kovacevic, tronfio.

Carbonera, dal canto suo, fece un passo per andarsene, ma fu trattenuto per la maglia dallo schiacciatore serbo.

«Direi che la sua medaglia vale un po’ più della tua.» commentò Simone caustico, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’altro.

Il sorriso di Uros si fece più largo e leggermente inquietante.

«Mmh, non saprei. Un oro è sempre un oro.» esclamò Uros, con una risata divertita, allontanandosi per raggiungere il resto del gruppo, poco più avanti.

Simone lo seguì con lo sguardo per un attimo, Eder che andava verso Angelo con aria confusa e si mescolava agli altri giocatori.

«Ma l’hai sentito?» si lamentò Simone, fronteggiando Lanza che rispose con un lungo sospiro, passandosi una mano sulla barba corta «No, io non ce la posso fare con questo qui.»

 

_(Rabbia)_

«Angelo, rivoglio Tine.»

Simone si morse il labbro inferiore alla risata di Lorenzetti.

«Anzi, parlo direttamente con Rado, vedrai che riesco a convincerlo a restituirmelo.»

Un colpo di tosse lo fece voltare indietro, verso Uros che se ne stava tranquillamente con la palla in mano, contro il fianco, un sopracciglio alzato pericolosamente verso l’alto.

«Non mi fai sentire apprezzato, Giannelli.»

Simone contò fino a dieci prima di rispondere. «Infatti non lo sei.»

Angelo fece qualche passo verso di loro, che si guardavano in cagnesco. Era stata una settimana a dir poco estenuante, quella appena trascorsa, fatta di lunghi sospiri da parte sua e innumerevoli litigi tra i due giocatori, e spesso si era ritrovato a chiedersi se lui e Mosna avessero fatto la scelta giusta a investire nello schiacciatore serbo. Così aveva cominciato a farli restare al PalaTrento oltre l’allenamento regolare, per cercare di costruire quell’intesa che, fino a quel momento, mancava completamente.

«Avanti ricominciamo, non perdetevi in chiacchiere.»

Uros riportò lo sguardo concentrato sulla palla, facendola rimbalzare qualche volta, mentre si dirigeva dietro la linea dei tre metri.

«E comunque da Stoytchev non ci vado manco morto.» esclamò Uros, rialzando la testa e fissando il palleggiatore con un sorrisetto ironico.

«Pensi di non riuscire a gestirlo?» ribatté Simone, gli occhi fiammeggianti che raccoglievano subito la sfida. «Lo capisco, non è una cosa da tutti.»

«RAGAZZI!»

Il grido di Lorenzetti echeggiò nel PalaTrento vuoto e li mise entrambi a tacere, per il momento.

 

Simone si passò una mano sulla nuca, muovendo la testa da un lato all’altro e sentendo scricchiolare le vertebre cervicali. Era dal primo allenamento col nuovo gruppo della Nazionale che si sentiva in quel modo.

Impotente, davanti ad ogni suo sforzo per migliorare le cose. Incapace di mettere a frutto i consigli che Blengini gli sciorinava tutti i santi giorni. Si era chiesto se davvero fosse quello il suo posto o perché fosse stato convocato quando, evidentemente, gli sembrava di non riuscire a fare il proprio lavoro.

Era passata la World League, erano passati gli Europei e adesso si ritrovava lì, sotto rete, punto e a capo. Diverso allenatore, diverso schiacciatore, stessa maledetta situazione.

«Giannelli, schiaccio con questo braccio, questo!» si era lamentato Kovacevic, alzando di nuovo il sinistro e indicandolo con l’altra mano. «Cristo Santo.»

La voce di Uros gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa e strinse i pugni, spostando lo sguardo verso Angelo, che lo osservava con preoccupazione. Simone rispose allargando le braccia.

«Non è colpa mia.» pigolò, assottigliando lo sguardo «Non è abbastanza veloce, non tiene il passo.»

Vide l’altro raggiungerlo in due falcate e si trattenne dall’indietreggiare lui stesso.

«Non tengo...cosa?» scoppiò Uros, un secondo dopo, il viso contratto in un’espressione di disappunto «Ma se sbagli sempre ad alzare, sono mancino se non ti è chiaro.»

Simone fece per ribattere, quando Lorenzetti si frappose tra di loro, come a cercare di placare l’ennesimo screzio a cui era stato testimone.

«Uros, smetti di provocarlo.» lo bacchettò, causando nell’altro una risatina vittoriosa, che si spense non appena l’allenatore riprese a parlare «E tu Simone, non ti innervosire, rallenta un attimo e trova un punto d’incontro. Andate a casa, ci vediamo domani.»

Il palleggiatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Angelo si allontanava a bordo campo.

«Ha ragione, non essere nervoso.» fece Kovacevic a bassa voce «O devo pensare che Zaytsev non faccia bene il suo lavoro?»

Simone si sarebbe volentieri schiaffeggiato da solo per essere arrossito e si piantò le unghie nei palmi delle mani.

«Dio, non ti sopporto.»

«Tranquillo, il sentimento è reciproco.»

Si fissarono un attimo, prima che entrambi si voltassero e se ne andassero in direzioni opposte.

 

_(Negoziazione)_

Nemmeno a dirlo, era stata un’idea di Uros. Che poi fosse una buona idea, era tutto da dimostrare. Insomma, i giorni di allenamento passavano e con essi, le prime partite e i soliti screzi, il tutto condito da Angelo che cercava di fare da mediatore inneggiando allo spirito di squadra, e Pippo che tentava di usare il tono da capitano, senza ottenere altro che una risata da parte del serbo.

Così le parole di Uros erano arrivate come un fulmine a ciel sereno, alla fine del solito allenamento pomeridiano.

«Stasera usciamo, Giannelli.»

Un tonfo a terra ricordò a Simone che stava tenendo in mano la borraccia, giusto un attimo prima. Lo fissò perplesso, per poi grattarsi la testa.

«...eh?»

Vide l’altro sbuffare, arricciando le labbra, mentre si sedeva sulla panca di legno e si cambiava le scarpe.

«Perché, che hai da fare di giovedì sera?» esclamò l’altro, roteando gli occhi «Cenetta romantica con lo Zar su Skype?»

Simone pensò che lo spirito di squadra era sopravvalutato. In fondo lui aveva un passato da schiacciatore e poteva benissimo ricoprire anche quel ruolo. Poteva tornare ad essere un Universale e far rispedire l’altro schiacciatore a Modena, a Belgrado o in Antartide.

Ecco quella era una buona idea, sì.

«Dove andate? Posso unirm-»

La voce allegra di Pippo si mescolò al lamento scocciato dell’altro.

«Ho detto io e Giannelli. Cosa non ti è chiaro, Lanza?» esclamò Uros, mettendosi il borsone in spalla, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso il palleggiatore. «Ti scrivo dopo per i dettagli.»

Pippo si girò verso il compagno, allargando le braccia e indicando la porta da cui Uros era uscito. «Non starai diventando amico di quello là, vero?»

Simone si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, in preda allo sconforto.

 

Si chiese come finivano le serate di Uros Kovacevic, se al pronto soccorso, in caserma o su un prato a smaltire la sbornia. Si rispose che preferiva non saperlo, mentre scendeva le scale fiocamente illuminate che temeva conducessero ad un bisca clandestina, come minimo.

Simone non era familiare con i locali notturni di Trento e Uros doveva averlo capito, visto che gli aveva dato appuntamento in piazza, invece che in un bar di dubbio gusto dove con tutta probabilità non avrebbe mai messo piede.

La serata era cominciata con un orrendo presagio, quando Uros l’aveva salutato con un cenno del capo, prima di incamminarsi in una via laterale.

«Andiamo al Kalispera, me l’ha consigliato Mitar.» aveva biascicato Uros e Simone si strinse nel giubbotto, tirandosi su il cappuccio della felpa, chiedendosi se il serbo avesse già bevuto prima del loro incontro. Decise che doveva avere fiducia, che doveva sperare nel risultato migliore, anche se veniva da un suggerimento di Djuric.

Inaspettatamente aveva dovuto ricredersi. Il seminterrato che ospitava il locale aveva muri in pietra e un’atmosfera intima, calda, come solo la sua città riusciva ad essere, nonostante le temperature già proibitive che imperversavano fuori.

Si sedettero su due sgabelli, un’enorme botte in mezzo a loro a fare da tavolino, e prima che Simone potesse aprir bocca, un cameriere arrivò di filato con un blocchetto in mano.

«Per me un vodka tonic.» esclamò Uros con un sorrisetto «Con poco tonic.»

Il cameriere si voltò verso Simone che deglutì, a corto di parole.

«Un...un succo al-» si interruppe, sentendo lo sguardo di Uros trafiggerlo da parte a parte «Una birra piccola.»

L’espressione di Kovacevic gli disse che aveva scelto il male minore e si ripropose di addebitare una sua possibile ubriacatura sulle spalle di Lorenzetti, lui e il suo benedetto spirito di squadra.

Si stava torturando le mani sulle ginocchia, quando arrivarono le ordinazioni. Uros afferrò il suo bicchiere, prendendone un generoso sorso, Simone si bagnò appena le labbra col sapore amaro della sua birra.

«Oh adesso possiamo parlare.» annunciò l’altro, giocherellando con le dita con la cannuccia inutilizzata.

«Di cosa?» temporeggiò Simone, con gli occhi che vagavano per il locale, pensando che avrebbe fatto meglio ad insistere per far venire anche Pippo. Forse poteva ancora svignarsela, sarebbe bastata una telefonata e inventarsi un’urgenza improvvisa. Ritrovò lo sguardo vispo di Uros.

No, non se la sarebbe mai bevuta.

«Di te e Zaytsev.»

Simone si lasciò scappare un sussulto, pensando che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Prese un sorso di birra, per poi arrendersi alla direzione che stava per prendere la serata.

«Spiegami come hai fatto ad incastrarlo.»

Simone tossì diverse volte, il volto congestionato che si era piegato in una smorfia sofferente. Una volta ripresosi osservò con irritazione il viso soddisfatto di Uros, che procedeva a spiegare quanto Ivan sembrasse poco incline ad una relazione stabile, con un ragazzino come Giannelli, per giunta. Simone strinse le mani attorno alla bottiglia di birra.

«Ma tu che ne sai?» sbottò con voce più alta di quanto intendesse «Non conosci lui e non conosci nemmeno me, se è per questo.»

Uros non fece una piega, mentre si voltava verso il bar alzando il bicchiere vuoto e ordinandone subito un altro.

«Vuoi dirmi che Ivan il terribile è un tipo da...coccole?»

Simone si strinse nelle spalle, incapace di rispondere a tono, causando nell’altro una nuova risata.

«Mi sconvolgi, Giannelli.» borbottò, la mano che andava automaticamente attorno al secondo bicchiere portandoselo alle labbra. «E chi se lo aspettava.»

Calò il silenzio per qualche istante, mentre Simone si limitava ad osservare la sua birra bevuta nemmeno per metà.

«Ti svelerò un mio principio, Giannelli.»

Rialzò lo sguardo verso di lui, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione sorpresa.

«Le coccole non sono mai fini a se stesse.» rivelò Kovacevic, spostandosi in avanti con aria cospiratoria «Sono sempre e solo preliminari.»

Simone sentì il calore arrivargli al viso in un’ondata, mentre scendeva dallo sgabello, borbottando che ne aveva abbastanza delle stupide chiacchiere dell’altro. Si allontanò con il risolino dello schiacciatore ancora nelle orecchie e risalì le scale che conducevano all’esterno.

Si richiuse il giubbotto, le mani in tasca, mentre si affrettava a tornare verso la macchina, scuotendo la testa ad ogni passo. Poi si fermò di botto, afferrò il cellulare e premette il tasto di chiamata rapida.

Dopo due squilli, la familiare voce di Ivan rispose.

«Ehi, che succede?» aveva detto in tono allegro «Di solito a quest’ora già dormi.»

Simone ignorò la domanda, prendendo un respiro profondo.

«Ma tu mi coccoli solo per portarmi a letto?»

 

_(Depressione)_

La macchina segnava pochi gradi sopra lo zero, nel parcheggio del PalaTrento e Simone sentiva la mano irrigidirsi sempre di più, nel tenere il telefono all’orecchio. Si accarezzò il cappellino che gli copriva la testa, rimanendo in silenzio per un attimo.

«Ci sei ancora?»

Chiuse gli occhi alla voce preoccupata di Ivan. Inspirò lentamente prima di rispondere. «Sì.»

Un altrettanto lungo silenzio lo attese all’altro capo.

«Mi dispiace, Simo.» esalò Ivan in tono abbattuto. «Ma Bernardi ci sta letteralmente massacrando e non ci dà-»

«Lo so che non è colpa tua.» lo interruppe in fretta Simone, sussurrando a mezza voce. Girò la chiave nel quadro della macchina e accese il riscaldamento al massimo, avvicinando la mano libera alla bocchetta.

«...però?» fece Ivan, intuendo che c’era del non detto da parte del ragazzo.

Simone chiuse gli occhi, inclinando il capo sul poggiatesta. «Però...mi manchi e non mi piace stare così tanto senza vederti.»

Riaprì gli occhi, quando sentì un sospiro sconfitto dall’altra parte e quei chilometri si fecero di nuovo più pesanti.

«Pesa anche a me, Simo.» gli sentì dire, mentre la voce si addolciva «Mi chiami stasera?»

Simone fece un piccolo sorriso, la prospettiva di sentirlo di nuovo, seppur senza vederlo, bastava comunque a tirarlo su. «Come sempre.»

 

Quando entrò nel bar del palazzetto, raggiunse in un paio di falcate il bancone e vi si appoggiò, sorridendo al barista che già gli stava porgendo un cornetto ai cereali.

«Sono così prevedibile?» ridacchiò Simone, prendendone un morso mentre osservava l’uomo chinarsi ed afferrare da sotto al bancone una bottiglia di latte di soia.

«Il cappuccino arriva subito.» gli rispose l’altro con ovvietà, facendogli l’occhiolino «Ma stamattina qualcuno ti ha battuto sul tempo.»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia e voltandosi notò Uros, seduto all’ultimo tavolo. Indossava i suoi immancabili occhiali scuri e aveva un bicchiere d’acqua tra le mani. Non sembrava avere una bella cera.

«Da quanto è qui?»

«Quando sono arrivato per aprire, era davanti alla porta che stava aspettando.»

Simone sentì qualcosa dalle parti dello stomaco e prese il cappuccino, avviandosi verso il compagno di squadra e sedendoglisi davanti. Attese che avesse finito di bere l’aspirina che aveva sciolto nell’acqua, prima di approcciarglisi.

«Ma che hai fatto?» gli chiese, sinceramente preoccupato, mentre si scaldava le mani sulla tazza del cappuccino.

Kovacevic alzò la testa, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della presenza del palleggiatore.

«Shhh, Giannelli.» fece, poggiandosi un dito sulle labbra, intimandogli il silenzio. «Abbassa la voce, per l’amor di Dio.»

Simone alzò un sopracciglio, pronto a ribattere che stava parlando in modo assolutamente normale, quando decise di tacere, limitandosi ad osservarlo, mentre consumava la colazione.

Dopo poco lo vide alzarsi e scomparire verso il corridoio che portava al campo, e dopo l’ultimo morso al cornetto lo seguì, ritrovandolo seduto in silenzio su una delle poltroncine in prima fila.

L’osservò di sottecchi, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo che si perdeva oltre la rete.

«Ti trovi bene a Trento?» esclamò Simone ad un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio.

Per qualche minuto Uros non dette nemmeno l’impressione di averlo sentito, né di volergli rispondere.

«Stamattina stavo per ammazzarmi.»

Simone si voltò verso di lui con tutto il corpo, gli occhi sgranati che lo fissavano in preda al panico.

«Cosa? In che senso?» quasi gridò, con voce acuta.

Kovacevic non fece una piega, lo sguardo ancora fisso verso il campo.

«Quel maledetto ghiaccio sul marciapiede, cristo.» sbuffò in un ringhio «C’è mancato tanto così e addio carriera.»

Simone nascose una piccola risata con un colpo di tosse, prima che la telefonata con Ivan facesse capolino nella sua testa e lo intristisse di nuovo. Non sopportava il silenzio nel palazzetto, non in quel momento, e non sopportava sentirsi triste in quella che era la sua seconda casa. Per un attimo vide le bandiere gialle sventolare sulle tribune, gli striscioni, sentì i cori, la musica, il tonfo di ogni pallone che veniva messo giù, il fischio dell’arbitro e la gioia incontenibile.

Poi, quel “ _mi dispiace, Simo”_ mise a tacere qualsiasi altro pensiero.

«Ivan non viene, questo weekend.» fece all’altro, in tono sommesso.

Lo vide sistemarsi meglio sulla sedia, accavallando le gambe. «Nemmeno Simone.»

Il palleggiatore comprese subito che l’altro si riferiva ad Anzani, il centrale appena trasferitosi a Perugia. Sospirò, mentre inconsciamente posava la testa sulla spalla di Kovacevic.

«Che stai facendo, Giannelli?» esclamò il compagno, spostandosi con poco garbo e facendo perdere l’equilibrio al ragazzo, che gli finì quasi addosso.

Simone sbuffò, scuotendo la testa, mentre pensava a che problemi avesse il compagno di squadra in fatto di contatto umano.

«Vediamo un film da me?» esclamò all’improvviso Uros.

Giannelli sorrise. «Però viene anche Pippo.»

«Se proprio deve.» sospirò lo schiacciatore, stiracchiando le braccia verso l’alto «Ah e porta qualche sacchetto di patatine.»

«Io non mangio quella roba e nemmeno tu dovresti.» ribatté Simone, con una smorfia disgustata sul viso.

«E ti pareva...»

La voce di Angelo li sorprese, accompagnato dal secondo allenatore.

«Oh siete già qui, bene, e tutti e due interi.» commentò con un sorrisetto ironico. «Sono passi avanti.»

Simone si accarezzò la nuca con una mano, ridacchiando imbarazzato, mentre si alzava, sgranchendosi le gambe.

«Uros, ti sei bevuto lo stipendio anche questa volta?» proseguì Lorenzetti, le mani sui fianchi e una finta aria di disappunto sul viso.

Uros restituì l’occhiata e stirò le labbra in un sorriso appena percettibile. «Mi conosce bene, mister.»

Angelo scosse la testa, ricambiando lo sguardo sconcertato di Simone, e riportò gli occhi sul serbo.

«Devo fare una telefonata a Grbic.» esclamò, sistemandosi gli occhiali «Come abbiate fatto a vincere la World League l’anno scorso e il bronzo agli Europei, va oltre la mia comprensione.»

La risata sguaiata di Uros risuonò nel palazzetto, seguita da quella dell’allenatore stesso, e il nodo allo stomaco di Simone cominciò a sciogliersi, facendolo sentire appena appena più leggero.

 

_(Accettazione)_

Due ore e mezza di partita erano valse una vittoria strappata a Milano, dopo un punto a punto sfiancante. Simone si sentiva felice e non era solo per quella partita finita bene. Si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati in un vano tentativo di rimetterli in ordine, mentre si abbassava a fare una foto insieme ad una ragazzina che indossava la sua maglia. Si voltò, quando sentì una mano sulla spalla, e allargò il sorriso alla vista di Matteo Piano che lo trascinava in un abbraccio.

«Come ti trovi con Sbertoli?» si ritrovò a chiedere Simone, di getto, sul palleggiatore della Revivre.

Piano alzò gli occhi verso le tribune che si stavano lentamente svuotando, in cerca delle parole giuste.

«Diciamo che tu e Bruno mi avete abituato male.» ridacchiò, grattandosi la nuca.

Simone rise imbarazzato a sua volta, quando si accorse che erano arrivati appena dietro al tavolo dei commentatori. Si distrasse dalle parole di Teo, mentre sentiva Uros rispondere ad una domanda di Colantoni, che gli chiedeva un parere sul match appena concluso.

«...sono una squadra forte e fanno tutto meglio di noi,» lo sentì spiegare in quella sua cadenza strascicata «in difesa, in battuta, in attacco...»

Fissò il retro della maglia del compagno, il cognome e il numero due che spiccavano sul fondo bianco, incredulo su quello che gli stava sentendo dire.

«...per cui, se noi facciamo meglio, quello che non sappiamo fare meglio...» esclamò lo schiacciatore quasi ridendo, nel suo discorso sconclusionato «...allora siamo fenomeni, campioni!»

Simone sbatté le palpebre e si voltò verso Teo, sentendo in lontananza la sua voce che lo salutava, dicendogli che andava a cercare Vettori. Si girò di nuovo alla risata di Kovacevic e l’irritazione gli montò nel petto, mentre in due passi lo raggiungeva davanti al microfono.

«Ecco Simone Giannelli...» esclamò Colantoni spostandosi su di lui «Simone, ti volevo chiedere...»

Il palleggiatore lo ignorò, rivolgendosi direttamente al compagno di squadra.

«Ma che dici, non siamo fenomeni!» scoppiò, con voce acuta «E non siamo nemmeno peggio, ma smettila, sembra che fai il tifo per loro!»

Si allungò per dargli un pizzicotto sul fianco, quando l’altro intercettò la mossa, afferrandogli l’avambraccio a mezz’aria.

«Madonna, Giannelli, ti rompo un dito!» gli ringhiò contro, mentre Simone sgranava gli occhi.

Davanti, Colantoni li guardava interdetto, il microfono ancora allungato in avanti.

«Insomma, la vostra intesa si sta costruendo e in campo si vede questa-»

«Vorrei ben dire, sono passati tre mesi.» lo interruppe Uros, lasciando la presa «Finalmente questo qui ha capito con che braccio schiaccio.»

«Cosa? Ma se eri tu a saltare sempre fuori tempo!» ribatté Simone alzando il tono, sentendo la voce raschiargli la gola «È tutta colpa sua, Maurizio.»

«Beh, comunque si vede che vi volete bene.» esclamò, con aria divertita.

Simone sorrise, finalmente rilassato. «Sì, siamo amici.»

La mancata risposta del compagno mise in allarme il palleggiatore che si girò, guardandolo con aria confusa.

«Uros?»

Colantoni ripose il microfono, facendo un passo indietro con un sorriso di circostanza, prima di salutarli e sparire tra la folla.

«Uros, siamo amici, vero?» insistette Giannelli, mentre l’altro, senza nemmeno farlo finire di parlare, si stava allontanando per imboccare il corridoio che conduceva agli spogliatoi.

Simone fissò in cagnesco la sua figura, prima di raggiungerlo con una corsetta e saltargli sulla schiena, le braccia e le gambe strette attorno a lui.

«Giannelli, ma che problemi hai, staccati.» gridò lo schiacciatore, mentre cercava invano di scrollarsi il corpo dell’altro di dosso.

Simone rise contro il suo orecchio. «Non finché non lo ammetti.»

L’altro si fermò, immobile, incrociando le braccia al petto, con Simone ancorato alla sua schiena, il quale non dava segni di cedimento.

«E va bene!» sbuffò irritato. «Siamo amici, sei contento? Adesso levati.»

Il palleggiatore rise di gusto, mentre annuiva, pronto per scendere, quando una voce gli fece voltare la testa di lato.

«No, dico, li vedi anche tu?»

«Oh sì. Mi chiedo se non dovremmo lasciarli da soli.»

Le figure di Zaytsev e Anzani, entrambi con le braccia conserte e la fronte aggrottata, se ne stavano ad un passo da loro.

Simone posò di nuovo i piedi per terra, mentre faceva un piccolo sorriso. «Ciao.»

«Devo preoccuparmi?» scherzò Ivan con espressione seria, indicando Uros con un gesto della mano.

Simone scosse la testa, mentre si avvicinava e gli si aggrappava alle spalle, tirandosi su e baciandolo a lungo. Si interruppe, quando la voce del compagno di squadra commentò la scena.

«Prendetevi una stanza.»

«Penso proprio che lo faremo.» ribatté Simone, alzando un sopracciglio e ricevendo una risata in risposta, mentre guardava Kovacevic che si allontanava in compagnia di Anzani, con un braccio attorno.

Ivan gli posò il mento sulla spalla e gli circondò la vita. «Allora, come va con lui?»

«Bene.» rispose di getto Simone, prendendogli la mano e trascinandolo verso l’uscita. «Anche se ci abbiamo messo un po’ per trovarci.»

Si sentì trattenere per un braccio, mentre tornava sui suoi passi e si lasciava baciare di nuovo.

«Un po’ come noi.» mormorò Ivan sulle labbra del ragazzo.

«Mi sembra un paragone azzardato.» rispose Simone, suscitando nell’altro l’ennesima risata.

«Però ha ragione, il tuo amico...» proseguì Ivan, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre si stringeva di più addosso il corpo del palleggiatore «...dovremmo prenderci una stanza.»

«Sì...» sussurrò il palleggiatore avvicinandosi di nuovo alla bocca del compagno «...ma non dirgli che gli ho dato ragione, altrimenti si monta la testa.»


End file.
